


Shopping

by wondrously_mekt



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Deadpool corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondrously_mekt/pseuds/wondrously_mekt
Summary: Lady Dp isn't in the mood for dealing with some gta shop hold up bull crap.





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> {.....} = White box/serious voice
> 
> (.....) = Yellow box/playful voice

“Hmmph…” White slits narrowed to accompany a pout that shown through her mask and emphasized the scoff that left her throat. Looking at a magazine down the books and electronics aisle the red and black cladded blonde considered the image before her. {You jealous?} “Why would I be mine are good..” Her words were directed at the more serious voice within the consciousness of her mind though it seemed to be more to herself in an effort to try and reassure herself. (Yeah Wanda's right, I mean they're probably fake anyways…) A magazine of gossip gripped between her gloved hands and covered by several gossip interests and a few health and sexual hooks, though it did little to interest her she was eyeing the image of the female crew of super powered women in the Avengers. 

Wanda did little to nothing to fit into the community adorned in her patent deadpool getup, she often received stares when shopping, not that she cared much unless a cute guy was involved, she was a hawk for sexy males. Setting the magazine down she continued to push the cart down the aisle grabbing random movies she’d find. (Oh are we gonna have a movie night?! We should invite Gwen or, or maybe our Spidey boo) {That man doesn't like Wanda how many times do I have to say it!?} “Hey he only says that..” Wanda commented as a mother nearby took notice and ushered her daughter along practically running away. Wanda was choosing between E.T. and Aliens vs Predators. Either one of her eyes would grow larger when she’d try and decide, “hmm” {Of course it's not like he has a restraining order on us...} (haha I'm sorry that's not funny) 

She shrugged and tossed them both in her cart already nearly filled to the top with a mixture of useless knock off items, junk food and some dinosaur macaroni. “Honestly I think he just can't face the truth, he's into us...eh I mean me but he can't face the fact.” {Yeah sure Wanda} (Oh can we get some ice cream ?) “Duh but I don't want that much so maybe just those awesome sand which thingies” Walking up to the register she saw a masked man notice her and move his aim from the cashier to her in a hesitant manner. “Y-you hands up!” He ordered before aiming to the cashier once again, it was obvious he was a novice and she wasn't in the mood, she had movies to get to and a pillow to cuddle. “Look, just relax and leave before you make me shoot you with your own gun..” He sneered and Wanda let her head hit the handle of her cart before sighing. (Woop!) {Game time dumbass} “You think I'm playing lady? I'll shoot you and anyone who tries anything funny!” Wanda grabbed one of the ice cream sandwiches she'd gotten earlier and began to eat it watching him she stepped closer, she could see his hand shaking slightly. “You know these are good if your gonna rob the place you should really take some food, I mean not that your gonna leave here alive…”

She smiled, her mask half lifted so her lips were exposed to reveal her smile. “Oh yeah!” He yelled but before he could say anything else she threw the ice cream sandwich at his face watching him panic and fire. {Shit!} (Don't shoot, don't shoot!!) Rolling to the side she came up and grabbed his hand using her other to snap his elbow in to hear the sweet sound of a man in pain screaming and possibly pissing his pants. “You bitch ahhh!” {Language} (haha wait…) The gun clanked to the floor and the civilians who'd been on the ground to avoid being shot now rose and made for the door though some watched her as if she was one of the eight wonders. “I'll take this…” She said picking up the common pistol looking it over. {Eghh Bessy is better} (new gun plus ammo yassss) Blonde hair swishing she pushed her cart past the door hearing the alarm sound behind her, she knew the cops would arrive soon. “Guys I think I will call spidey...I'm feeling social.” {As if one deadpool isn't enough for the lad} (Egh, there can never be too much deadpool) {I beg to differ, Wade is more than too much} “ugh..” Glancing down at her chest she admired her girls and smiled. “Totally better…” (Besides there’s always implants!) {Don't even think about it!} (Haha )


End file.
